The first week at Iridium College
by TTluv19
Summary: Emma, Jax, Andi and Philip are off to college. Follow them on their first week there. New friends, enemies, challenges and weird situations can be expected. Sequel to The final week of Iridium High.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: It's not really a story if I'm planning only a three-five chapter story, right? Oh well. This is mini sequel to The final week of Iridium high, read, review and enjoy! It hasn't got some of the original characters because I'm going to be introducing my own new characters. The summary says it all :-)

* * *

Emma's point of view.

"Em! Em!"

"Huh...?" I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend shaking me awake.

"Em! We're gonna be late, get outta bed your dad's gone to work!"

"Jax? Late for what?"

"Our first day of college! It's introduction day!"

...Dramatic Pause 0_0 ...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't be late I just can't!" I hopped out of bed and grabbed Jax by his collar.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!? Hey, what are you smirking at!?"

"You, you look so attractive when you're mad." My cheeks burned with color as I let go of his shirt.

"Whatever." I bit my cheeks to stop myself from grinning and rolled my eyes. I told Jax to wait for me in the kitchen, which means he's probably eating everything in the fridge. I then darted into my bathroom and got the quickest shower in my life and threw on the clothes I had picked out last night for today. No uniform, yay! I quickly dried my wet hair and combed it quickly. Maybe I should've just used magic... I rushed to the kitchen to find Jax eating some chocolate. I then used magic to transport my suitcases downstairs too. Yup, I'm growing up! I'm gonna live on campus! So is Jax! And Andi and Philip! It's so exciting but I'm going to miss my home and dad. I told him I'd visit every weekend.

"Ooooh, someone looks nice."

"Really? You don't think it's to over the top?" I rambled. Come to think of it, the uniform prevented everyone from worrying about their clothes. I had chosen a white blouse with a red skirt and small white wedged heels. I had silver hooped earrings in my ears and my locket that Jax had given me before the summer.

"You look perfect, babe." He stood up, kissed my cheek and played with one of my curls.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him dreamingly. _His hair looks so fluffy today, I wanna ruffle it. He must have washed it, it smells great too. Well Jax smells great anyway-_

"Em." He smiled snapping me out of my daze. I blushed. Stop daydreaming Emma! "You were staring again, how cute!"

"It's not cute! We're gonna be late let's go."

"You wanna ruffle my hair first?" He chuckled as I ruffled his hair. _Ooooh, it does feel soft. Well no duh Emma, Jax always-_ No stop it! College! You're going to college! No time for day dreaming!

"Awww Em, you're too cute!" He laughed. I hit him playfully. "And for the record, I was totally starring too, red is definitely your color." He complimented. I smiled, with cheeks flushed, and gave him a pointed look.

"Ok! Ok! Let's go!" He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to his dirt bike. We loaded our stuff onto his dirt bike and we both hopped on and with my arms around Jax's waist and a quick rev of the engine, we were off.

* * *

We arrived at the large Iridium College campus with me wondering where the summer went. It went way too fast, but it was nice to spend some time with our friends before we all parted ways. Maddie, Diego, the panthers, Daniel and Mia were all going to different colleges. They've left Iridium for good. I still have Jax, Andi and Philip but it won't be the same... Apparently Gigi and Sebastian are going to Iridium college too. They're probably the only people I really know.

I took in all my new surroundings with interest and tried to memorise most of the buildings.

"Nervous, Em?" Jax asked, although it really wasn't a question. Of course I'm nervous.

"Just a little..." I lied.

"You'll be fine, I'm nervous too, it's really big though."

"Yeah it is, I feel tiny and there are so many new faces." I gathered trying not to look at anyone for longer than two seconds. There were a few familiar faces here and there but no one significant. Most people that I can see look like they've been here way for at least a year. Jaxy squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"For what? We haven't been here for more than two minutes." He laughed. I looked up at his amazing smile.

"For making me feel calmer already."

"Oh, I am just too good." He muttered to himself. I'm sure that's what he said. "Uh, your welcome, Em."

"Emma! Birdman!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Jax and I spun around to find our best friends running towards us.

"Andi! Philip! Hi!" I hugged them both tightly.

"So do you know where we're meant to be going?" Andi casually asked.

"Not a clue!" Jax replied.

"I think we're a little late." Philip pointed out.

"Oh, no!" I groaned.

"Hey!" A low voice shouted. This time we all spun around.

"Are you kids, new college students here?"

"Uhm…yeah." Jax answered.

"Everyone's in the cafeteria being registered, then you'll be assigned to your dorm rooms, I'd hurry up if I were you, you're lucky it's only intro day."

"Thank you, sir…" I thanked.

"Oh, I'm professor Daldy." He shook my hand enthusiastically which caused the others to snigger.

"Emma." I greeted when he wouldn't let go. He then did let go and I could hold my suitcases properly again.

"Professor Daldy? More like Professor Baldy." Andi whispered. I gave her a glare as everyone 'coughed' holding in their laughter. I bit my cheeks hard.

"Uhm well thank you professor B-uh-D, we uh- *suspicious cough*- better go, bye!" Andi supplied. We all scurried to the building that Professor Daldy had directed us too. Jax held the door for me. He's such a gentleman.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Em"

Philip did the same for Andi, she blushed, hit him playfully and walked into the cafeteria with her head held high. I saw Jax smirk at Philip as he rolled his eyes but still gazed at her like a love sick puppy. Andi and Philip's relationship is definitely different. But then again so is mine with Jax, we're complete opposites but we make it work.

We were all registered and were taken on the longest tour of my life. And I normally love tours. First were our dorm rooms so we could drop off our stuff and we were allowed to pick our roomates (credit to Mr Daldy, apparently he looks forward to teaching us), it's three per room so Andi and I have a surprise roomie. Jax and Philip were stuck with some chocolate obsessed guy, Daldy's son apparently. We then met up with the guys again and were shown every building, inside and out, and when it was over I was thoroughly tiered. We were then allowed to explore the campus or chill in your dorms. Andi and I decided to unpack, well actually I just used magic for us so we could just chill. Andi took this spare time to setup her game console for zombie apocalypse in our room. I made my bed and played a game on my phone. I chose the bottom bunk and Andi chose the top. The double bed was for our other _late_ roomie.

"So, what do you think our new roomie will be like?" I wondered.

"No idea Em, I just hope they're not someone that are uncool."

"I suppose, and at this point I'm really hoping it's Gigi, but I have a bad feeling about something."

"Is it magic, related are you ok? Do you feel like you're gonna be kidnapped again, maybe we should call Lily-"

"No, no Andi, I just had a weird dream just before the summer, I think it means something, but it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine Andi don't worry, anyway it was more personal, something to do with Jaxy."

"Ohhhhh, Jaxy, what a weird nickname."

"It's not weird Jax likes it!" I defended looking up from my phone game.

"That's because you made it up!" She said while plugging wires into our TV. It was an average size for a TV.

"Anyway speaking of nicknames who's 'A'?" I smirked. Andi bumped her head on the TV stand, I heard her say 'ow' and then she looked at me. Her whole face was bright red. I don't think I've ever seen her blush so much. She quickly hid her blush by carrying on with her game console connecting.

"Pffffft! A, who's A!? I don't know who A is!" She stammered shouting slightly.

"Liar!" I accused.

"I'm not a liar, I don't know who A is!" She laughed nervously.

"Ohhhhh, right, 'cause you see I thought A was a girly version of you, who acts differently around Philip when you're alone together and blushes every time he calls you 'A', but secretly you love it because you're in love with him, and you like showing a more feminine side around him."

…Awkward silence…

"Well if it's not true then I should tell Jaxy about my suspicion."

"NO, NO DON'T HE'LL LOVE THAT!"

"But it's not true so he won't tease you."

"FINE! Everything you said was true." She admitted. "But you can't tell anyone, especially Jax." I beamed with satisfaction. "I mean it E-Em, promise?"

"Promise, I wasn't gonna tell him even if you denied it though."

"Oh…WAIT, EM!" She finally looked at me her normal complexion back. "Maybe I am rubbing off on you." She muttered but I heard her.

"Maybe." I winked.

Suddenly the door burst open. Our new roomie strode in not giving us a second glance. She threw her things on the largest bed.

"OK the king sized bed is mine, you two can share the bunk beds and I don't want any of your friends that are losers in MY room, got it!? No losers, I already have to deal with you two." Whoa! She's worse than Maddie.

"Excuse me, Queen Prissy but you can't just boss us around, from the looks of things the only loser in this room is you!" Andi said as if it were casual. The slim girl spun around fury written on her mask of make-up that covered her face.

"Excuse me!? Who do you think you're talking too!?" she demanded. My best friend sighed and stood up. She walked over to our roommate until they were only inches away from each other.

"I _know_ I'm talking to you, and you do too, stop acting dumb, oh wait you're not acting." Go Andi! Go Andi! It's ya birthday! This new girl looked around trying to come up with a good come back.

"You have the nerve to call me dumb!? You're dumb boyfriend that bumped into me earlier is dumb!"

This new roommate has NO idea what she had just said. Andi loves Philip and has protected him from the very beginning. She won't drop it now just 'cause a mean girl called him dumb.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked politely.

"Yeah! You heard me. You. Have. A. Dumb. Boyfrien-" The next thing I knew Andi had lunged for this girl and I knew I had to step in. I jumped on Andi and managed to hold her back. I can't have her fighting this girl over a mean, yet hurtful, comment.

"Listen here, idiot, if you know what's good for you, don't ever say anything bad about my boyfriend, again." She threatened seriously. I reluctantly let Andi go.

"Let's all just try to calm down here, come on Andi." I held her hand and led her onto my bed.

"Just because she said that about Philip, doesn't mean it's true."

"I know Em, but she doesn't know his back story, it just got me a little angry but I'll cool off." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I could see our mean roommate was watching her.

"I just need to cool off-"

"Then I'll come with y-"

"No, I need to go alone." And with that she left. She can't seriously leave me alone with _her._

"That ya bestie?" Our roomie asked innocently. Obviously Andi can.

"Yeah, anyway who are you?"

"I was the most popular girl in my high school and now I will be on the campus."

"Most hated more like." I mumbled.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that, Emma."

"How do you know my name!?" I demanded.

"I know everyone already, plus you're a pretty big person in the realm, no?"

"You're a witch!?" I gathered.

"Yes, now that, that's outta the way, stay outta my way if you know what's good for you." She twirled her finger, "B. T. W. your boyfriend, won't be yours for long, I'm gonna be popular, I already have a large group of friends, I'm way hotter than you, and skinnier may I add, you have no chance. He'll be mine in no time."

"What's your name!?" I shouted trying not to let my anger get the better of me. My blood was boiling I was that angry. I clenched my locket to my chest tightly.

"I'm Sophie and your life has just turned upside down."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know! I know! Don't kill me xD Yup I finally unblocked my writers bock and finished this chapter, voila. Sorry for the long wait guys, I have a busy life, but I hate excuses, so you may be mad at me! And say whaaa? Two uploads in one day! Boom! Take that writer's block!

sweetgal4694: Thanks, more drama to come!

Guest: Thanks, your review's awesome!

thenightisstillyoung23: Thanks, that's a huge compliment for you to say you love it!

Trinity: Thank u, sorry for the long wait, I will keep going!

Read, review and enjoy! Reviews make me happy!

* * *

Jax's point of view.

I patiently waited outside my girlfriend's door. I yawned slightly, I did wake up for her, after all. She called me earlier and told me she was upset, so naturally I had to cheer her up and punch the idiot that even dared to upset her. I had even bought her three favourite flowers, _a huge bouquet was too over the top._

The door slammed open, "What!?" Emma looked angry, then realised it was me and a smile appeared instead, "Oh sorry Jaxy, I'm just tired and Soph-"

"Jax Novoa, what a surprise! What brings you to our humble dorm room?" Ugh, not again, I already met Sophie yesterday.

"My beautiful girlfriend." I answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry whom? The only beautiful one is moi and least…this." She pointed to my Em. _She's worse than Maddie!_ Emma growled and looked like she was about to rip her face off. I couldn't blame her because I wanted to do the same thing too, I cant risk getting expelled just yet so I guess I'll have to stay calm...

"Actually, I'd say you're the least, I mean, no offense," _Lots of offence,_ "but your face…is well…your face." _BOOM, One point to me!_ "Come on Em." I held out the small flowers as Emma gasped, she slipped her hands around my neck and kissed me passionately. I responded immediately, enjoying each precious moment. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Sophie had just gave us the biggest eye roll ever, followed by a dirty look. When we pulled away Emma took my hand and we walked off, leaving an angry Sophie who let out a shrill scream, and soon after we heard the slamming of the door. It's a good thing Andi's with Philip right now, she'd have to put up with that, and even I wouldn't wish that upon her.

"So what's up, gorgeous?"

"HER! She's terrible, she's planning something Jax, she's going to try and split us up, and…she's a witch, who knows what crazy spells she knows!" I looked down at my beautiful Em. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red with rage.

"I promise to protect you, I won't ever leave you Em, and I love you."

"But what if-?"

"No ifs, babe, I promise." Emma bit her lip and hugged me tightly. I embraced her warmth, playing with her chocolate-brown locks, trying desperately to comfort her, "love you too Jaxy."

"You know to say her name is Sophie, she's nothing like our old Sophie."

She giggled, "I'm starting to think you miss Sophie Johnson, you mentioned her yesterday." Yeah, maybe!

"Well any Sophie is better than her." I admitted.

"So as it's a Saturday and we can just explore the campus until Monday when lessons start, wanna get some early breakfast from the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" we walked to the correct building we were shown yesterday, and the cafeteria did really remind me of our old one, well this is still Iridium, just college-fied. As it really was early for a Saturday, there was no one around, it was all ours. I grabbed two large croissants and a slice of toast with a bottle of orange juice. Em grabbed a croissant and a large coffee, we sat down opposite each other.

"Jax…do you think I-I'm f-fat?"

"No, you have one _amazing figure_." I winked, as she blushed, "Don't listen to Sophie, babe." I guessed.

"I know I shouldn't, but-"

"Nope! I don't want you to talk about her anymore, you can't let her get you down. If you even mutter her name, I will know! You're not allowed to say her name or you'll find out the consequences." She looked down at the table with a cheeky smirk, deciding whether or not to agree.

"Okay, but you can't say the word _'and'_."

"Why?"

"You seem to…ramble." Emma sighed with a smile.

"I do not!" she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, you're on!" we sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Thanks Jaxy." She smiled as lingered my hand around hers.

"No problem, Em."

"Emma! Jax!"

"Oh, hey guys!" Emma waved Andi and Philip over to us. They took a few chairs and sat down too.

Emma then whispered something to them and they laughed. I frowned, guessing she had told them about the deal, but I'm not gonna crack.

"So Andi, how do you like your new roomie?" I smirked.

"I feel a strong dislike towards the _bi_ -"

"Andi!" Emma gasped. Well it was kinda true, if she was gonna say that ' _oh so naughty'_ word.

"What? I was gonna say _biscuit_!"

"Sure!" I smirked as she glared.

"And speaking of roomies, how's yours?" she returned the smirk.

"Ugh, don't even mention him." I carried on eating.

"Aw he can't be that bad! Not worse than Sophie." Andi taunted Philip and I.

"True, but he is always borrowing my stuff! He started reading one of my Zombie Apocalypse comics and then he nearly ripped it!" Philip ranted.

The rest of the day was planned to go smoothly, but most of all, Emma was feeling better, I know how two faced girls can be, they'll literally find anyway to rip you apart, but I won't let that happen to my Em, ever.

* * *

Sophie's point of view.

"You're gonna do what to her?"

"Use a power weakening spell, once her powers have faded to their lowest she'll be too exhausted to do anything." I smirked.

"But why not just take her powers?"

I sighed, "Because one, she's the chosen one and I don't know how, two if I somehow managed it she'd be fine, because she get over the exhaustion after a day or two, when your powers are slowly weakening they strain your body making you feel more and more exhausted."

"How's that gonna let you win Jax?"

"I'll tell him that if he wants his precious 'Em' back to normal, he'll have to go out with me, Alice." I informed my friend.

"What if he can undo the spell?" she asked, I really wish she was a witch so she'd understand.

"This type of spell can only be undone by the one who cast it or the Chosen One, but Emma will be too exhausted to undo it herself, besides she won't realise until her magic isn't working."

"Smart plan." Kelsi complimented.

I flicked my hair, "I know, girls, now come sit! I'll start the spell now." My two best friends gathered round my bed, _no one messes with me Emma, don't you see?_


End file.
